


You're Out Of Reach (But You're so Close)

by Commander_H



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 11:54:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8205887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Commander_H/pseuds/Commander_H
Summary: What really should've happened after Hook made Emma drink the memory potion.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Wow okay. Did not mean to hop aboard this ship. Thought I was done hoping for and shipping girls together when it's never going to happen, but my girlfriend and I started watching and of course, the inevitable began. 
> 
> Probably just a two or three or four shot. We'll see.

The first word out of Emma's mouth, after drinking the potion that Hook had so annoyingly insisted would bring everything back to her, was Regina. She hadn't meant it to be. She hadn't wanted it to be. But it was. Emma Swan was completely and impossibly in love with Regina Mills. 

She had forgotten, but now it was back. The memories hit her as soon as the potion touched her tongue. Dark hair. Dark eyes. Those lips. The little scar above them that was the only blemish on an otherwise flawless face. The want that she felt anytime she was near the Evil Queen turned mayor. The sheer need. 

And while it used to terrify her, while she used to suppress it to the point where she couldn't even trust herself to be in the same room as Regina, even when Henry was there to act as a buffer, it now gave her a sense of calm. A sense of calm because now that she had a blank slate, now that she had forgotten it all, her feelings had bubbled to the surface. Now she couldn't hide it. Now she couldn't push it down or deny it. She needed to act on it. She finally needed to act on it. 

But what if it was too late? Sure, she and Regina had left on good terms, friendly terms even, but they were so far away from where Emma wanted to be. Regina had no idea about what Emma felt for her. And why would she? It's not like Emma had ever even tried to make it clear. 

For months they'd been so good. Regina was calling Henry "theirs" and meeting her for breakfast. She'd been civil to Mary Margaret and David and she'd starting confiding in Emma. Telling her her worries about Henry and how she never thought the town would think she was anything but evil. But that didn't even remotely mean that Regina felt anything towards her but friendship. 

And okay. What if it wasn't too late? What did Emma really see happening? Her waltzing up to Regina and just spilling her guts? What reaction would the mayor have? And again, sure, she had been nice and kind and maybe a complete 180 degree turn around from what she had been. But that didn't mean she was secretly in love with Emma. Was it really a chance she would want to take? Her pride and all of her feelings on the line? How would she ever even be able to look at Regina again if it went wrong? Was it a sign she'd even been able to forget her in the first place?

And there was more to think about. It wasn't just Regina. It was all of Storybrooke. David. Mary Margaret. Everybody. The happiest memories she'd ever had the chance to make. She'd forgotten about everything that made her Emma Swan. Everything that had made her the savior. Everything that defined her. Everything that was now leading her back to Regina. 

Hook cleared his throat, effectively snapping her out of her thoughts. "So," he started, looking at her with wide eyes and a strange half smirk. "So." Emma mimicked, finding it hard to meet his eyes. "I guess this means you remember. And as disappointed as I am that you weren't subconsciously pining over me, love, I think it's time we go home. Let's go get you your girl, Swan."


End file.
